El mago de la luna plateada
by Maelstrom17
Summary: Kaito intentara robar un jarron bañado en su totalidad de oro. Pero Conan encuentra rapidamente el truco que hara el ladron para huir. Podra Conan detener esta vez al ladrón?
1. El reto

Capitulo 1:El reto

"El 15 de febrero a las 9:00 me llevaré el jarrón tan caro del vestíbulo y automáticamente desapareceré con él. Kaito Kid."

En este momento Conan estaba en la oficina de Kogoro, este no paraba de estornudar, y Ran llevaba un buen rato hablando por teléfono:

-Pero Sonoko, solo a ti se te ocurre llamarme para decirme algo importante y cuando marcas olvidarte. ¿Eh, ya te acuerdas? ¡¿Que Kid el ladrón ha enviado una carta diciendo que hoy irá a robar a casa de tu tío? Pues claro que puedo ir-y cuelga.- Venga Conan nos vamos. Papá, tu deberías quedarte aquí, ¿vale?

-Está bien...-gimotean ambos.

Ya en casa del tío de Sonoko, lo primero que hacen es ir a ver el aviso.

-Tan solo quedan tres horas para encontrarme con mi príncipe azul, y hoy seguro que conseguiré darle un beso.

-Sonoko, te estás emocionando, ¿y si no llegara a venir?-dice Ran.

-Pero es que él nunca ha faltado a su palabra-contesta.

-¿Y que ha preparado tu tío esta vez? Porque siempre viene con alguna trampa en mente.-Se entromete Conan.

-En realidad no lo sé. Si se lo pregunto dice que es una sorpresa y que espere para saberlo.

-¿Y podemos ver donde tiene ese jarrón tan caro?-vuelve a preguntar.

-¿Por que siempre andas entrometiéndote, crío de las narices?

-Venga mujer, si no pasa nada-intenta convencerla Ran.

-Está bien-accede- pero os aviso que los policías están ahí dentro trabajando.

-!Que chulo¡- dicen Conan y Ran al verlo. Mientras el inspector Nakamori y Jirochi discuten.

-!Le aseguro que hoy si que no hace falta de la policía¡-dice este último-El sistema que he contratado es completamente infalible.


	2. La sala de control

Capitulo 2:La sala de control

En la sala del jarrón.

-¿Oye, Sonoko, eso de ahí es oro?

-¿Qué creías?. Está en su totalidad bañado en oro, y tiene piedras preciosas icrustadas. No creeras que Kid robaría cualquier cosa.

-Pues claro que no. Lo que roba Kid siempre es carísimo y siempre consigue hacer robos espectaculares.-Dice Conan.

-Inspector, ha llegado la prensa, y no pretende irse hasta ver a Kid y grabarle-dice uno de los policías.

-Que hagan lo que quieran-responde Nakamori.-Mientras no entren en la casa pueden grabar lo que quieran.

-Chicos, queda poco para que llegue Kid. Acompañadme, vamos-dice Jirochi.

Se pasan un rato dando vueltas por la mansión hasta que llegan a la quinta planta, concretamente a una sala llena de pantallas.

-Esta es la sala de control. Desde aquí puedes ver lo que pasa en cualquier punto de la mansión. Las cámaras repartidas por la mansión son prácticamente imperceptibles. Además la mayoría funcionan sin necesidad de luz eléctrica, lo que significa que si hubiera un corte de luz, seguirían funcionando-explica Jirochi.

-¿Y si Kid estropeara el sistema de las cámaras?-pregunta Conan.

-Eso es imposible. Para hacer eso debería entrar en el sistema central de las cámaras, y le llevaría horas.

-Inspector, Kid estará al llegar-dice el mismo policía de antes.

-Estupendo. Quiero informes de los helicópteros y que todos los policías vigilen las entradas de la mansión.-responde Nakamori.

-Que extraño es lo que acaba de decir. ¿Será que...?-piensa Conan.


	3. El robo

Capitulo 3:El robo

-Aquí transmitiendo desde Nichiuri Televisión, a tan solo quince minutos de la llegada de Kid el ladrón. Todo el mundo está espectante. ¿Qué estará planeando en estos mismos momentos? ¿Cual será el truco que realizará ante nuestros propios ojos el ladrón al que la policía ansia atrapar, pero que nunca lo consigue? Sigan con nosotros , telespectadores. Transmitiremos en directo todo lo que pase en esta larga y lluviosa noche. Hablando de lluviosa noche, me han comunicado que lloverán cuatro litros por metro cuadrado en la próxima hora.

Mientras tanto.

-Grupo dos en posición.

-Aquí grupo tres en su puesto.

-Grupo uno en su puesto.

-Si Kid el ladrón se escapa- dice Nakamori -¡la culpa será vuestra. Venga, moveros holgazanes!

-No arme tanto revuelo por favor. Cuantas veces debo decirle que mi sistema de seguridad es infalible.

-No me venga ahora con esas. Será... -grita Nakamori.

-Por favor, cálmense- dice Ran -No deben preocuparse tanto.

-En realidad, yo creo que lo normal es que estén nerviosos.-dice Conan- Yo si fuera ellos estaría igual ya que solo falta un minuto para que llegue Kid.

-¡¿Como?-gritan Nakamori y Jirochi a la vez.

-Pues si.

-Esto será pan comido-piensa Kaito- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.

-Inspector, algo ha entrado por la ventana.-dice un policía.

-¡Es una bola de humo! -le contesta Nakamori.

-Hola inspector.-dice Kid desde la pantalla- Me llevo esto. En cuanto Kid coje el jarrón se oye un gran ruido metálico.

-No os asusteis, chicos.-dice Jirochi.-Es tan solo el sistema de seguridad del que os había hablado antes.

-¡No puede ser!-dice Conan


	4. El jarron

Capitulo 4:El jarrón

Era verdad lo de que el sistema de seguridad era muy bueno. Una pesada puerta de metal había caído, y la habitación entera se había convertido en una caja fuerte.

-Jajaja- se ríe Kid- este sistema no es nada para mi. Jejeje. Hoy todos vosotros seréis testigos del mayor truco de escapismo de la historia. Será el más grande de todos. Yo mismo me escaparé de esta habitación ante vuestros ojos y no podréis hacer nada para evitarlo.

La segunda bomba de humo de la noche cae. Cuando se disipa la niebla, tanto Kid como el jarrón desaparecen, tal y como había dicho él.

-Es imposible-grita Conan-No ha podido hacerlo. ¡Yo mismo le atraparé!-Conan sale corriendo.

-¡Espera Conan! -grita Ran, que sale junto con Sonoko tras Conan. Tras una larga persecución, se reúnen en la entrada.

-No puede ser. Ha huído.-susurra Conan.

-Conan, no vuelvas a irte de ese modo. Me tenías preocupada.

-Lo sientoooo.

Los tres vuelven a entrar, hasta que se encuentran con Jirochi. Nada más verse, un ruido de algo rompiéndose llama la atención de todos. Vuelven a salir a fuera, excepto Jirochi, que se adentra en la mansión.

-Esto de aquí parece cerámica rota.-dice Conan.

-¿Qué hay ahí abajo?-grita Jirochi desde la ventana.

-Parecen trozos de cerámica.-le contesta Conan.

-¿¡Ese miserable no habrá roto el jarrón! Aunque, al fin y al cabo, solo era una réplica que mandé hacer.

-Conan, volvamos dentro.

-Siii.-pero se queda observando los escombros, hasta que se da cuenta de que bajo ellos hay una tarjeta plastificada, que dice lo siguiente:

Como el oro falso no me atrae, volveré a buscar el verdadero jarrón, pero si quieres saber cuando, reconstruye el jarrón. F.D.O.:Kaito Kid.

Conan le pide a un oficial pegamento, y al recomponer el jarrón se da cuenta de que sobran trozos, que unidos forman una superficie circular. Además, también descubrió algo que parecía cartón deshecho. Sin embargo, lo que más extrañó a Conan fue lo que ponía en el jarrón con tinta permanente: Mnaeeaaszdñadyialima.

-¿Será un código secreto?-piensa Conan.


	5. La investigación

Capitulo 5:La investigación

Conan se ha puesto a investigar por toda la mansión.

Sala del jarrón.

-Veamos, el pedestal, tan adornado como el jarrón, estaba pegado a la pared. Sobre él hay un detector: cuando se quita lo que tiene encima, el mecanismo de la trampa se conecta, y no es posible desactivarlo de otra forma que desde la sala de control. Este sistema también puede ser puesto en marcha desde la sala de control. Todavía están en el suelo los tres cartuchos de las bolas de humo. Espera... ¿tres? Debería haber solo dos. ¿De donde ha salido la tercera? Esto es muy extraño. Además, en el marco de la ventana hay un arañazo hecho con una cuerda muy fina o algo parecido.

Sala de control.

-Está toda llena de cableados eléctricos, televisores enormes, aparatos que nunca antes había visto... Casi todo emite ptidos. Lo único que consigo distinguir bien son una serie de reproductores de dvd de última generación, además de bastante chulos. En los televisores se puede ver lo que está pasando en cada uno de los lugares de la mansión y de los alrededores, incluyendo la zona donde cayó el jarrón y la tarjeta. Bueno, eso ya está solucionado, sé lo que ponía en el jarrón y además sé resolverlo...


	6. Caso Resuelto

Capitulo 6:Caso resuelto

Al día siguiente.

-Sé cuando llegará Kid, y tengo una ligera idea del truco que ha usado, incluso sé donde está escondido/quien es (no adelanto si se disfraza de alguien), pero hay algo que no tiene sentido, el hecho de que se alejara, la tercera bola de humo y el rasguño en el marco de la ventana. Además, el truco que usó ayer para salir de la habitación no podía ser usado hoy. ¡Espera, tengo una idea.-Piensa Conan. Después de eso, se va corriendo a donde el jarrón. Va dando golpes en la pared.- Aquí... nada. Aquí... , en el pedestal. Bingo, este es el lugar. Además, suena un leve y rítmico pitido. Debe de ser ese el plan que tiene esta vez para huir. Además, él es el único que sabía que estaba en esa parte y no en cualquier otra parte. Ahora solo me queda el detalle del rasguño y la tercera bola de humo. Espera, aprovechó que se fue para deshacerse del hilo y el trapo, pero lo de la bola... No me cuadra, por más que pienso en ello. Y seguramente no me dé tiempo a averiguarlo, ya que quedan cinco minutos para la llegada de Kid, aunque la policía no lo sepa.

-Inspector, ¿tiene idea de donde estará Suzuki?- Pregunta un policía.

-Qué más dará, yo controlaré el sistema- responde.

-He de darme prisa. -piensa Conan- El botón estará por aquí. Genial, se abre. Ahora solo queda esperar.

Fuera empieza a oírse mucho alboroto. Kid ha llegado. El estrépito indica que el sistema de seguridad está en marcha. Entonces, la puerta por la que entró Conan se abre. Es una habitación pequeña y llena de cables.

-Veo que ya has llegado, Kid.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Tu código fue fantástico, pero bastante fácil. Tan solo hay que poner unas letras debajo de otras hasta formar un rectángulo de 4x5 letras. Si ahora lees de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, se puede leer: mañana a las diez y media. Por cierto, soy Conan Erogada, detective.

-Pero qué estás diciendo. Tan solo soy yo, Jirochi. Vine a arreglar una cosa de sistema de cámaras, ya que esta es la sala principal del cableado.

-Eso es mentira y puedo demostrarlo. La primera vez, viniste con una simple idea en mente:destrozar el jarrón. Y eso fue porque tú eres quien puso el jarrón falso, ya que querías crear el efecto de que no podrías haber cometido el robo.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, si es verdad, dime como pude cometer el robo si yo estaba con vosotros cuando se rompió el jarrón, además de en el momento del robo.

-Eso fue fácil, puesto que ningún robo fue cometido ese día. Todo lo que vimos en ese momento era una grabación en la que aparecías tú robando el jarrón. Nos engañaste tan solo con el objetivo de que no sospecháramos de ti.

-Aunque eso fuera verdad, explícame cómo fue posible que rompiera el jarrón si estaba con vosotros cuando se rompió.

-En realidad, eso fue más complicado y dejó bastantes pruebas. Primero cogiste el jarrón y pasaste un extremo de un hilo por un círculo de arcilla dentro del jarrón. Por cierto, ese círculo debía de ser grande como para que no pudiera salir del jarrón tirando de él. Bueno, a lo que iba, ese círculo tenía dos grandes huecos. Por cada uno pasaba un extremo del hilo, que previamente habías atado a un rollo de papel higiénico . Ambos subían por la fachada del edificio hasta entrar por la ventana en la que encontré marcas de roce. Después, ataste ambos a la tapa de una mesa o algo así. Tan solo esperaste a que la lluvia mojase el rollo hasta que se rompiera. Por supuesto, en ese momento debías estar con nosotros. Después te volviste a separar de nosotros para recoger los hilos. Los árboles dificultaban la visión del jarrón. Hoy, para el robo, te pusiste tres disfraces. Por encima el de Jirochi, luego el de Kid, para el robo, y por último otro de Jirochi. Vamos, confiesa, fuiste tú.

-Es verdad, me has pillado, pero no me pillarás.

-¡Espera! Antes de nada explícame por qué había tres bolas de humo en la sala del jarrón en vez de dos.

-Fácil, mi compinche soltó las bolas de humo usadas por un conducto de ventilación mientras, veíais la grabación, pero por error se le cayó una. Ahora debo irme.

-¡Mierda, una bola de humo! Se ha escapado por la ventana.

Viéndolo huír, dice Sonoko:

-Joo, ¿cuándo podré verle de cerca?


End file.
